THE WACKY ANGEL ADVENTURES!
by FBK
Summary: A Spin-off of DOGGY-MA... tales of hate and love as the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys assume their duties in biblical times... as angels. (WARNING: DO NOT READ IF TOO RELIGIOUS) Episode 0 added... originally an extra for Cashiers 2... it belongs here
1. The 10th Plague

**DISCLAIMER: This and its counterparts are religious fantasy and in no way is meant to offend anyone of the Catholic and/or Christian faith. The point of views here are strictly personal of the author. With that said, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE OFFENDED EASILY BY RELIGIOUS FICTION.**  


  
**A VIEWER _ASKEWED_ PRODUCTION**  
  
THE WACKY ANGEL ADVENTURES: 

The 10th Plague

  
  
Brick sat next to Butch, watching the judgement being passed on some humans. He loved to watch this, especially watch the people who had suffered God's wrath through him go straight down. It was the reward of being a great angel of death, at least he thought so. He saw as one man was passed to judge. He remembered as one of the Egyptian slave tamers, it seemed he had been killed by one of his recent plauges. All of which he was very, VERY proud of.  
  
Brick got up from his place beside Butch and the tall podium and started walking up to the slave tamer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Butch asked.  
  
"That crazy old man doesn't know how to pass judgement on these..." His voice deepened. "Things...."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm going to show him how it's done."  
  
"Bro, please, don't do that."  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"You'll just cause a ruckus, she'll cast us down for a few months."  
  
"Well I'm going down for a night or two to help free the Jews from the Egyptians anyway, so what? May as well enjoy the vacation"  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
"What's it going to matter?" He rolled his eyes. "You're going down later to be a flaming tree after that anyway.."  
  
"Bush..."  
  
"Whatever." He started over to the man on his judgement day again.  
  
The man was terrified. Every single thing he had ever done wrong was shooting through his mind as he looked up at this old man at the podium...was he God? A Saint? He shuddered as the man repeated everything he had ever done wrong. Why couldn't he go faster? Why couldn't he be judged so he wouldn't have to worry where he was going. Hell had to be better than this anticipation...he saw a little boy. He looked like a deformed child, was this a sign? He watched as the little boy interupted the old man at the podium and walked up to him.  
  
"Are you...are you an angel?"  
  
"Kinda." Brick smiled.  
  
"Oh, please! Tell our heavenly father to forgive me!" He got on his knees and prayed. "I mean not what I did, I swear it!"  
  
Brick shook his head. "Hmm...no."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Burn." Brick's eyes lit up as the man ignited in flames.  
  
"Noo!" The man screamed. "Please, father! Forgive me! I am forever your deciple!" The flame dissapeared.  
  
He chuckled, walked back over to Butch and sat down  
  
Butch sighed annoyingly. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because." Brick grinned.  
  
"You cast a soul into hell without a reason? Oh, you're in for it."  
  
"I got a reason!" Brick grunted. "He broke one of the commandments."  
  
"I haven't even given those to the Humans yet, how would they know?!"  
  
"It's common sense that it's wrong to kill somebody! I watch those Egyptians, it just so happens that that guy happened to kill three slaves while he was down there."  
  
"Ohh.."  
  
"Well it wasn't your place to judge them anyway." Bubbles floated up to both of them. "She's going to be angry, Brick."  
  
"Oooh." Brick sneered. "It's miss 'I look like God, so I get to be all goody good.'"  
  
"This is Heaven, Brick." Bubbles glared. "If you don't start acting towards her like I do you'll be the one cast into Hell."  
  
"Better than on earth. Those idiotic creatures don't know what they have."  
  
"She wants to see you." Bubbles said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The last plaugue to free the Jewish."  
  
"Damnit! That idiot can't do anything for himself!? Let him kill someone, I'm too tired."  
  
"Moses is simply man." Bubbles sighed. "He's not God himself, Brick. That's why he needs us."  
  
"And that's EXACTLY why those things are USELESS down there!"  
  
"Calm down and go." Bubbles said softly. "Please?"  
  
Brick sighed annoyingly. "Fine, I'll go." He walked quickly passed Bubbles.  
  
"He's been seeing Boomer again."  
  
Butch hovered up beside her. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"It'd be better if he were just banned from here. We don't need him, he's the only watcher that gets to stay all the way up here."  
  
"Because he is one of us, Bubbles." Butch yawned and but his hands on the back of his head. "But even so, if it was up to me, I wouldn't just ban him from here, I'd ban him from Heaven period."  
  
"Don't be so cruel, Butch."  
  
"I'm not being cruel, I'm keeping things in line like I'm supposed to and Boomer isn't making it any easier just laying around here while all the watchers are in paradise, if he wants to stay here with us he has to start working."  
  
"I'll talk to him." Bubbles hovered up to take off.  
  
"Fine." Butch sighed. "I gotta go..work on my ten commandments speech to the Jews' savior. The faster he gets them, the better. Brick won't have an excuse to kill as many people." He smirked.  
  
Bubbles giggled. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." She flew off.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Brick stomped from cloud to cloud to God's ballroom. Stupid Bubbles. She always had to be the one to tell on him or threaten to tell on him.   
  
"Because, she IS the image of God." A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Brick looked around.  
  
A rock hit the back of his head and he looked up to see Boomer resting on a cloud. "Right here, bro."  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
"So you're headed to see big mamma again?"  
  
"Don't call her that."  
  
"Chill, chill. What does she want you for?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Hey! I'm supposed to help keep heaven in line just like all of you!"  
  
"And yet, you don't."  
  
Boomer glared down at him. "You take that back."  
  
"No, I won't because it's true." He started away.  
  
Boomer sighed and called after him. "It's okay, bro! She'll see just how useless they are! Sooner or later! You watch!"  
  
Brick continued walking, not stopping to respond to Boomer's words...even know he ompletely agreed with him. Humans were usless, they were the ones in Heaven doing all the work, Earth and all other life pissed him off the most. It was almost idiotic to keep them alive, but he figured God knew what she was doing..  
  
He walked into a gigantic ballroom where God awaited him right in the middle of it, leering at him with a glance he didn't like very much, almost a glare. He gulped and approached her cautiously.  
  
"How can I be of service?"  
  
She looked down at him. "You judged a human today."  
  
"Yes, I did." He said, looking straight up at her.  
  
"Are you trying to make me angry, child?" Her voice roared throughout the crystal white room.  
  
"No, Lord, the human broke a commandment."  
  
"That he did, but it's the elderly saint's job to judge the humans and you know that."  
  
"That may be but..."  
  
"SILENCE!" She roared once again, making Brick cringe with fear and whimper. "Now..." She pulled him closer to embrace him. "Brick, child, I love you, yet you seem to not be thankful of that."  
  
"I...I am, Lord."  
  
"Then thy shall go down to Earth again to let a plague out on Egypt once more."  
  
"Why..." Brick started to ask with a hard voice, but he softened his tone and started again. "If you don't mind me asking, Lord, why? I thought Moses was already out of Egypt."  
  
"Had you been paying attention, you would know that Moses and the Jewish people are about to be sabbataged by the Pharoh once more, he lied about letting them go."  
  
"What's your bidding through me?"  
  
"Go to Earth, kill every first born in Egypt."  
  
"Every single one?"  
  
"Those who follow Moses will have blood of lamb on their door, spare them, but those who do not have the blood, their first born shall be taken."  
  
"How will they know?"  
  
"Butch had already told the Jews the message." She held him closer and embraced him tighter. "Go."  
  
Brick nodded and slowly walked to the exit of the room.'  
  
Brick uncased his wings as soon as he got outside the door and headed to the gates to go to Earth, he felt like he had betrayed his creator doing what he did. He had to go down and fullfill her wish the way it should have been.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going." He heard Boomer's voice behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going." He said, not looking back.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Boomer, you used to be so intent on keeping heaven on track and fullfilling the scriptures, I really wish you'd start again."  
  
"Hey, hey! I'm all for keeping heaven in order, I just don't want to bother with Earth, but that seems to be HER main priority!"  
  
"You're going to be cast down soon if you don't start helping out again, brother."  
  
"What!?" Boomer ran up to him. "Did you hear anything! Oh, man! I can't go to hell!"  
  
"No, I was just..."  
  
"You can't be messing with me, Brick! Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious, at least that's what she makes it seems."  
  
"I swear to God if you're lying...Brick.."  
  
"LISTEN TO ME! I'm going down to earth as is her bidding. I'm no longer going to even bother with you."  
  
"Brick...let me go with you."  
  
"No." Brick turned away, and vanished out of sight.  
  
"Brick, please!" Boomer called out, his voice echoing through the eternity he was in. "You can't let her do this to me."  
  
"You did it to yourself." Boomer turned around to see Bubbles. "You just gripe and gripe about the human race."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to have some quality time with my counterpart." Bubbles smirked.  
  
"Fuck you." Boomer's chest grew red as he clutched it painfully. "Bubbles!"  
  
Bubbles crossed her arms and just looked down at him.  
  
"Help me, please!" Boomer got to his knees.  
  
"Oh, Boomer..." Bubbles knelt beside him. "She's not going to let you do this anymore...you know as well as I do it's inappropriate for you to talk like that."  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" He started to cry.   
  
"I can't do that.."  
  
"YOU'RE DOING THIS? YOU LITTLE WENCH!...AAAAHHHHH!" The pain was unbearable now, he couldn't even hear his own screams, nor feel his body, all he felt was unbearable pain. Like a spike through his chest every second.  
  
Bubbles took a deep breath and exhaled, as she did, Boomer's pain stopped and he lay there, breathing heavily.  
  
"Boomer, what's happened to you?" She put a hand on his cheek. "I used to lo--"  
  
Boomer grabbed her arm and forced her hand off. "Don't."  
  
"Why don't you just love the humans like the rest of us do?"  
  
"Because she doesn't force me to!"  
  
"Because she loves you."  
  
"Oh, shut up! Nobody loves me, nobody ever has, YOU never have. This is Heaven. There is no love, just God and eternal paradise. What's the difference between this and Earth?"  
  
"Boomer, you don't mean that."  
  
"Oh, I do." Boomer glared. "I swear my eternity that I mean it."  
  
"..You can at least work with us peacefully and keep opinions to yourself."  
  
"It's too late, she won't forgive me."  
  
"You know she will."  
  
"What do I do?" His look softend.  
  
"I'll open the gates for you to go help Brick. If you do, and prove you'll do her bidding, I'm sure she'll reconsider what I'm almost certain is in store for you."  
  
There was a long pause, but soon, Boomer nodded.  
  
Bubbles smiled and spread out her arms to open a passageway of light in front of him. "Go."  
  
Boomer started walking towards it, but turned to face Bubbles. "Hey..Bubbles?"  
  
Bubbles looked at him. "Yes."  
  
Boomer smirked, almost smiled. "Thanks."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Brick flew towards the kingdom where Moses and the Egyptians were being kept, they didn't know he was coming. All he was to the humans was a cold wind as he passed them. He wanted to get this over with and rest...just...rest.  
  
But then Boomer appeared next to him.  
  
Brick almost fell to the ground. "Boomer...you can break through the gates?!"  
  
"Bubbles let me through."  
  
"I can't trust her for anything." Brick sighed.  
  
"I've come to help, I swear." Boomer said firmly.  
  
"You swear all the time, you're a lowly Grigori and I should have noticed that long ago."  
  
"I can't screw up, Boomer...this is my enternity we're talking about."  
  
Later that night Brick and Boomer skimmed over the kingdom, looking over the houses as their cold wind swept through the lungs of first borns, most first borns in Egypt, killing them.  
  
Boomer approached one little house...there was a rack of lamb on the door step..the people inside were huddled up in a ball, guarding their first born, probably misinterpeting Moses' information. He was just about to rush inside and kill the first born...after all, those were the orders. But these stupid, idiotic, spineless creatures looked so scared, as we would look at a vonerable ant hill, with us having the power to bring their entire world collapsing down. He felt sorry for them, just a bit and he knew if he told Brick, him being the angel of death would kill them without hesitation. He couldn't drive himself to do it, no matter how much he hated humans. He passed over the house.  
  
"That house has it." Boomer said  
  
"Alright." Brick started to fly away. "That's the final plague. We're done, bro. She'll be very happy."  
  
"I hope.." Boomer said, starting to hover away, but spotting a barrel of rum next to a house they passed over. "Hey..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Whataya say?" Boomer went down to grab the barrel. "Post slaughter drink?"  
  
Brick chucked to himself. "Sure, why not?" He smiled. "You've earned it."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup, and Blossom all were headed towards God's ballroom. She said she had an important announcement, and Brick and Boomer were nowhere in sight which worried Bubbles deeply.  
  
They walked slowly into the room, where God was sitting in the middle of the floor, her head hanging.  
  
"Lord?" Bubbles whispered.  
  
God spoke..but not in her lineant voice the angels usually heard. "Brick and Boomer have been cast down."  
  
Bubbles but a hand over her mouth and whimpered. "No.."  
  
"What'd the do?" Blossom asked. "I thought Passover was a success."  
  
"That's what I heard." Buttercup chimed in.  
  
"They came back, intoxicated with a human drink, I cannot say what they told me. It hurt deeply." God started to get up. "I've banished them to Earth.."  
  
"For how long?" Butch raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Until the second coming of the Christ."  
  
"But..they'll be back, right?" Bubbles said hopefully, in a shaky voice. "Even if it is for a long time?"  
  
God simply looked at her. "No, child."  
  
Bubbles buried her face in Butch's shoulder and cried.  
  
Butch looked down, and about 50 feet away he saw the flame from the sword. "They did it to themselves, they told you they wanted to leave didn't they?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Butch comforted Bubbles. "Hey...hey, maybe their souls can be wiped."  
  
"NO." God roared, peices of the ceiling shattering. "I decree that Brick and Boomer of the present soul should never in existance be able to come back through those gates, they have been banished to the west where they shall remain until the Apocolypse, where after, they shall sit outside the gates for all eternity."  
  
Butch sighed as Bubbles cried harder into his shoulder. "You won't know it...but you'll get to see him when we have to go down to earth, some monkey creates us, right?"  
  
God nodded once more.  
  
"See?" Bubbles lifted her head and sniffled, Butch rolled his eyes when he saw the wet spot on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Butch." Bubbles sniffled again and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Don't mention it..." Butch looked up at God and mouthed 'you owe me'.  
  
"I also decree that angels shall no longer abide alcohol." God said in a softer, almost cautious tone.  
  
Butch looked up in shock at God, then Buttercup, then Blossom and all at the same time..."WHAT?!"  
  
THE END  
  
**A Viewer_ Askewed_ Production**  
  
  



	2. J.C. Is Born

**DISCLAIMER: This and its counterparts are religious fantasy and in no way is meant to offend anyone of the Catholic and/or Christian faith. The point of views here are strictly personal of the author. With that said, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE OFFENDED EASILY BY RELIGIOUS FICTION.**  


  
**A VIEWER _ASKEWED_ PRODUCTION**  
  
THE WACKY ANGEL ADVENTURES:   
J.C. IS BORN

  
Heaven has been busy for the past nine months, Angels going up and down, prophets being born and such...and where were the four images, supposedly supposed to be at God's side?  
  
The PowerPuff Girls, and Butch were laying in the clouds, looking down at people being Judged. Some help they were to heaven lately, they were absolutaly clueless as to what has been going on lately.  
  
"This is certainly entertaining." Buttercup smiled to herself. "Looks like some of em are gonna pee their pants."  
  
"This is...different." Butch looked down again.  
  
"What?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Well, look, nobody's gone down."  
  
"Well, this IS Judgement day for them." Blossom said irratated.  
  
Butch raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why does it matter if they've gone down on eachother?" Blossom sighed. "I told her to make ME Metatron but nooo."  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean that, you idiot!"  
  
"Oh...What'd ya mean?"  
  
"I meant down to Lucifer."  
  
"Hmm.." Blossom thought. "He has a point."  
  
"Yeah." Said Bubbles. "Maybe she's eased up?"  
  
"No.." Buttercup sat up. "She would tell us if she was, I mean, it's routine."  
  
"Well.." Butch started. "She hasn't asked for much lately, every time a messanger is sent down, she uses Gabriel."  
  
"Hmm.." Buttercup stretched out "That guy..that guy's a watcher, isn't he?"   
  
"Yeah.." Butch pondered. "She never used watchers, always a seraphim, and that seraphim is almost always me...somethings not right..did she say what Gabriel was sent for?"  
  
"She said the babtist." Bubbles remembered.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, that and something about a virgin...I forget her name though."  
  
"Damn.." Butch got up. "We've been slacking for almost a year, I better go get an update from her."  
  
"Right." Blossom nodded. "She would have already gotten mad at us anyway."  
  
"I'll go with you." Bubbles said. "I haven't seen her for a long time."  
  
"I'm gonna stay." Buttercup laid back.  
  
"Me too." Blossom collapsed on a cloud like a pillow. "Tell us what you find out."  
  
"Okay!" Bubbles smiled back at them.  
  
"Come on, Miss Genetic God." Butch tugged her arm. "We'll be back." He called back to them.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Butch and Bubbles walked into God's throneroom. She was sitting down, not at her throne but on a bed, strange because they knew God never slept. They walked up to her, she was alone, not talking to an angel about mankind, not giving someone a last word before judging them into darkness...she just lay there, as if she were a tired human.  
  
Butch walked up next to the bed. "What ARE you doing?"  
  
God turned to face him with a smile on her face and spoke to them in a sweet, sweet voice only the Angels could here. "I'm going away for awhile."  
  
Butch shook his head. "If it's to play that idiotic game just know that I stand in protest.."  
  
She shook her head. "No..no, not that my child."  
  
"What?"  
  
She got up off the bed and walked over to him, her robes dragging on the pearly white floor, she looked over at Bubbles, the pure female image of her being. "Hello there."  
  
"Hi!" Bubbles smiled.  
  
She got down on her knees and caressed Bubbles' cheek. "I suppose you would like to know just why...I've not been asking for your assistance lately."  
  
"Exactly." Butch crossed his arms. "What's the deal with becoming lineant on judgement?"  
  
"It's the blessed Trinity, child." God kissed Bubbles on the cheek and got up. "I'm sending a human version of myself down to earth to live."  
  
"So, your schizophrenia finally took over? Now you're the son too." Butch shook his head, "You need help, sister."  
  
"Don't forget the holy spirit, Butch." Bubbles smiled sweetly.  
  
"Quiet, you!" Butch marched up to God, who was spinning around in circles, looking up at the ceiling. "You've been vengeful for eons! What's the deal?"  
  
God hugged him. "No more tension, Butch...you're always just so for keeping everything in line..peace.."  
  
"But I was--"  
  
She put a finger on his lips. "Peace." She started. "I've only begun to be lineant on humans because if my son is to be a human, I will understand them more..I've been basing the judgement on pure sight of the sin."  
  
"That's what you get for giving them freedom." Butch crossed his arms. "I told you to make them follow your image and NOT leave the world open to sin but NOOO, listen to the scion."  
  
"John the babtist has been born, and Jesus is soon to come."  
  
"Why not just use Bubbles? She's already built in your image..."  
  
"I need to fullfill the scriptures."  
  
"Well, the 'scriptures' say you're a man anyway, why follow them?"  
  
"Some of them are accurate and besides..Bubbles is needed up here."  
  
"I suppose I have to give him the message of who he is?"  
  
"In twelve years time, Butch."  
  
"..The kid's going to die?"  
  
God nodded. "Eventual crusifixion."  
  
"That sucks...you can't put him in a place where he won't be hurt by the Romans?? He can die peacefully this way."  
  
God Chuckled "I suppose if it 'sucks' that's bad but...this is the way I want it to be, he's going to die for sins and this is mankinds last chance in this time.."  
  
"You've given them enough chance, if you keep this up we'll have billions of Bricks and Boomers on our hands."  
  
"Time will tell, my child...he is born tonight."  
  
"What's tonight?"  
  
"The new christian year, he will be born of a virgin in a manger."  
  
"This kid has it rough..born of a virgin, in a manger. Uncomftorable to get out and even more uncomftorable when he does get out.."  
  
"Would you like to come to see it? You and the girls?"  
  
"I suppose." Butch shrugged. "Might as well get a glimpse at the kid...I only have twelve years to practice my speech you know."  
  
God smiled and laughed. "That you do, my son."  
  
Bubbles, who had been listening this whole time. "He's the lamb?"  
  
God nodded.  
  
"We should give him presents." She smiled.  
  
Butch sighed. "You're gonna give blondes a history, I swear."  
  
God looked at Bubbles. "What kind of gifts, child?"  
  
"Well.." Bubbles thought. "Like a prince, or a king!"  
  
"Would you like that to be your gift to him?" God smiled  
  
"Yeah!" Bubbles exclaimed.  
  
"Ok...Butch.."  
  
"I know!" Butch grunted. "I'm goin'. How many kings?"  
  
"About five." God said. "Tell them a king is to be born in Bethlehem tonight, under a bright star."  
  
Butch rolled his eyes and mimicked her. "..born tonight, under a bright star.." he vanished in a flash of light.  
  
Bubbles sighed. "He's agitated..."  
  
God nodded with a grin on her face. "Yes, but he means well...he just gets irritated easily."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Girls, Butch, and God all stood, waiting in the manger for the arrival of Mary and Joseph, standing there, in a form that humans couldn't see, they waited...  
  
"Who's going to be his father figure...Mary is single, isn't she?" Blossom asked  
  
God shook her head. "She has a husband."  
  
"He thinks the baby's his?"  
  
"No." God answered. "He knows what's going on."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Joseph."  
  
"What is he?"  
  
"A carpenter."  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"Yeah, he's just a simple man of trade." Butch added. "Why him? With all the rulers in the world YOU picked the poor carpenter."  
  
"Why here?" Buttercup picked up some hay. "In this stable filled with hay?..and her..she's just an ordinary girl."  
  
"Now..I'm not one to second guess what you have to say.." Butch started. "But this sure is a strange way to save the world.."  
  
God nodded. "He was suprised at where his engadgement to Mary had taken him.."  
  
"I woulda never dreamt of Bethlehem..this rotting town." Butch looked around the manger. "He deserves better, you know."  
  
"This is a very sacred birth, It's symbolism, child."  
  
They heard panting...  
  
Entered a beautiful young girl with long black hair, followed by a worried carpenter and an unknown woman.  
  
"Who's SHE?" Bubbles asked.  
  
God looked at her. "I don't know.."  
  
"You don't KNOW?" Butch blinked. "You chose every single prophet in this birth."  
  
"I just had control over the manger." God chuckled. "She must have something to do with that."  
  
The young girl panted. "Aaah!" She breathed heavily  
  
"It's okay." Joseph patted her hand.  
  
"That looks like it hurts...you couldn't give her drugs?" Butch laughed.  
  
Bubbles slapped him upside the head. "Quiet."  
  
They watched as the young girl breathed heavily for a few minutes more, before the woman that had come in with them laid her down. Gripping the hand of her husband as he comforted her through labor, she let out a loud scream, and with it came a grunt..there was a cry.  
  
The other woman in the room took the baby into her arms and started to wipe it off with some rags. Moments later, she set it down ironically right on a stack of hay, in front of The girls, Butch, and God.  
  
They all looked in exclamation.   
  
"Is that..." Buttercup smiled.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Blossom squealed. "Look at him, he's so cute!"  
  
Bubbles walked over to the baby and kneeled down next to it.  
  
"He can't see you Bubbles.." Blossom whispered.  
  
Bubbles put a hand on the baby's cheek...instead of going straight through it stopped and Bubbles felt his warm face, he smiled at her. "Hello, there..I'm your big sister."  
  
"Awww!" Buttercup and Blossom both exclaimed, rushing over to the baby's side.  
  
Butch stood there with God. "So that's him?"  
  
"That's him..." God smiled, a tear of joy in her eye.  
  
Butch didn't know what to think of this..not because it was awkward but because..never in his existance, even when she decided to wipe out life with the acceptance of Noah and his ark...had he seen God cry...he never even knew she could cry.  
  
"He's my son.."  
  
"The lord and savior." Butch smiled. "Cute little guy..."  
  
God stood and looked.  
  
"You gonna go and touch him..."  
  
"No now..when he's a grown man I will embrace him..I await that time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Thirty years or so."  
  
"That's a long time to wait." There was silence, until Butch realized something and raised an eyebrow. "He's...black..."  
  
God laughed. "Yes...he is."  
  
"Weird...don't think they'll suspect something?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Joseph looked at the baby...standing there in the manger the message of the angel had come alive...he bent down to pick up the child, the girls whining as he picked him up. He saw his face, and the color of his skin, but that didn't matter...he was holding the savior in his arms, and that was all he knew.  
  
"Guess not." Butch shrugged.  
  
Three kings walked in, carrrying gifts of gold and such, gifts fit for a king.  
  
"Two didn't come?" God asked.  
  
"Uh...heh." Butch scratched the back of his head. "Give me a break, it takes awhile, so I only got three."  
  
God rolled her eyes.  
  
"Umm..oh, hey look! The messiah! Uh..heh.." Butch walked over to the baby nervously.  
  
God contined to look down at her one and only son, he had a world of work ahead of him....  
  
THE END.  
  
**A VIEWER _ASKEWED_ PRODUCTION**


	3. In Love, In Heaven.

**DISCLAIMER: This and its counterparts are religious fantasy and in no way is meant to offend anyone of the Catholic and/or Christian faith. The point of views here are strictly personal of the author. With that said, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE OFFENDED EASILY BY RELIGIOUS FICTION.**  


  
**A VIEWER _ ASKEWED_ PRODUCTION**  
  
THE WACKY ANGEL ADVENTURES:   
IN LOVE, IN HEAVEN.

  
  
Butch happily tied his shoe on a soft little cloud, Bubbles sitting next to him, looking up into the blue. This was a big day for almost everyone. The metatron was going to go down to tell Jesus who he really was, and everyone stood by with anticipation, even some of the watchers were betting on how he would react. Butch knew the day would turn out to be fine and dandy, and his smart alec attitude was to a minimum today This was one of the most rewarding days for him.  
  
"So, how ya gonna say it?" Bubbles asked him, still looking up into the blue.  
  
"Uhh, I'm gonna tell him that..he's the son of God? Hows that sound?" He smirked at her.  
  
Bubbles slid down from her cloud, plopping down on the floor of clouds, bouncing around more. "You always gotta be so smart-alec?"  
  
"Only if you do." Butch finished tieing his shoe. "C'mon."  
  
Bubbles sat up and followed Butch. "Is it fun?" She asked.  
  
"Is what fun?" He kind of cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Talking for her, is it fun?" She asked again with a smile.  
  
Butch rolled his eyes. "It's loads of fun, the party gets TOO wild sometimes."   
  
She punched him in the shoulder softly. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Hmmm.." Butch thought. "It's a privalage...no doubt about that, I guess you could say it's fun for me...it's kinda hard to explain.."  
  
"Just because?"  
  
Butch smirked and ruffled one of her pigtails playfully. "Hyeah, Bubbles. Just because."  
  
Bubbles smiles as she continued to walk, but as she faced forward, she bumped her head on the golden door leading int God's ballroom, and fell back.  
  
Butch stood over her. "You okay?" He snickered.  
  
She rubbed her head. "I think so.."  
  
"Clumsy blonde, I swear."  
  
She stuck her tounge out at him and they walked through the doors of the ballroom.  
  
They entered the ballroom, side by side. It wasn't pearly white, not in the least. It seemed to be transparent. You could see all of heaven if you ran to a wall and looked out, all the people living in eternal paradise. And the creator herself, on a bed in the middle of the room, sitting at the side of the bed, humming to herself.  
  
"It really puzzles me.." Butch looked around. "Why you use this huge ballroom for nothing but a bed."  
  
"Look at them.." God said softly, "Do you know who they are?"  
  
Butch blinked. "Grigori...right?"  
  
"Yes..But they're also my children. My children that followed my way through their entire life.." She got up from the bed and walked over to the nearest wall, pressing her hand against it and looking down. "Do you know what that means?"  
  
"That they didn't go to Hell?" Bubbles said cheerfully.  
  
God couldn't help but smile at her likeness."That's also true, my child...but I meant the fact that they loved me back...after so much of the world shunned me."  
  
"Do I sense bitterness?" Butch asked  
  
"No." God turned from the wall to face him. "None, just the fact that my children here in heaven love me back is enough for me."  
  
"Well, the demons in hell loved you too..but apparently the only time they loved you was when they were being judged...ehh, humans...go figure, huh?" Butch smirked.  
  
God grinned. "Humans indeed, Butch. That's why Jesus is down there for me to get a better understanding of them." She walked over to him and kneeled down so that she was at head level with him.  
  
"Rub it in that I'm short why don't ya." Butch crossed his arms.  
  
She put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him close to her so that they touched foreheads. "Butch...I..."  
  
"Lord?..."  
  
"I want you to send my love to Jesus." She finally said.  
  
"Well, that basically went without saying...of course I was gonna tell him that you.."  
  
She kissed him on the forehead and embraced him. What followed was something unlike anything Butch had ever felt before...ever. It was a feel of warmth and comfort unlike any other. It felt like he was a small child in the care of his mother in her arms being cradled back and forth and feeling the love she had for him being transmitted and being enhance times infinity. She finally let go of him and Butch stumbled and fell on his bottom on the ground in a deep trance.  
  
Finally he looked up back at her. "Do you...love him that much?"  
  
"I love everyone that much." God smiled. "I just want him to know that."  
  
He got up and dusted off. "Sure, I'll pass it on."  
  
"Thank you, child." She watched as he and Bubbles headed out the door of the ballroom.  
  
Butch turned around as he exited the room. "But I ain't kissing him on the forehead."   
  
He smirked at her and she smiled back warmly. Now all she could do was watch and wait for her son to respond to what his true meaning was.  
  
Butch and Bubbles took the short stroll towards the gates, Bubbles whistling happily to herself. Butch hovered to, arms crossed but Bubbles walked, bouncing happily.   
  
After a second or two, she finally looked up at Butch again "Ya nervous?"  
  
Butch looked down at her. "Kinda...I mean, this guy might just be a kid but he IS the son of God after all...even if I am his elder by a few thousand years, this is going to affect the book, you know?"   
  
"Yeah, I can only imagine what it would feel like to be in your shoes."  
  
"Hey, Bubbles...can I ask you somethin'?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why is it that you're here with me? Go off and play with your sisters."  
  
"They never play. They're always too busy with the meger events on Earth, but you're fun to hang out with at least..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why am I fun to 'hang out' with?"  
  
She smirked up at him, trying to immitate his smart alec attitude. "Just because."  
  
They finally reached the gates and Butch landed and started trying to prep up for his speech that he was about to give the son of God. This had to be good, great, no SPECTACULAR. THIS was going in the book, THIS was going to be his masterpeice, what made him the Seraphim of all ages, all choirs of angels would look at him differently from now on.  
  
"Let's see.." Bubbles took a seat on a nearby cloud.  
  
"Let's see....what?" Butch looked up from his speech papers.  
  
"Do your speech for me, I wanna hear."  
  
"You can hear it when I say it, geez, you act like you're special or somethin'."  
  
Bubbles hugged him around his waist. "Because I am, right? I'm your bestest friend?"  
  
Butch glared down at her. "I can't do my speech if you're clung to me."  
  
"Yay!" Bubbles zoomed back to her cloud and watched happily.  
  
"Jesus, you are.." Butch began.  
  
"Hey!" Bubbles interrupted. "Do the voice!"  
  
"Aw, Bubbles. Not now!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Butch sighed; annoyed and switched over to the booming voice that those on Earth...and Heaven had come to know as God's voice. "JESUS OF NAZARETH. YOU ARE MY SON. YOU ARE THE CHRIST, THE MESSIAH. YOUR PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO LIVE IN MY NAME AND IMAGE. YOU WILL, AT THE AGE THAT YOU ARE A MAN DIE OF CRUCIFIXTION, IN FULLFILLMENT OF THE SCRIPTURES AND YOU SHALL BE SEATED AT MY RIGHT HAND, JESUS."  
  
Bubbles whistled and hollared.  
  
Butch laughed and bowed. "Thank you, thank you...I'd like to thank the little people that helped me.."  
  
"Hehe." Bubbles giggled. "Go get 'em, Butchie."  
  
"I will....oh..and when I get back, have your sisters at the gate waiting, I want 'em to tell me just how good a Metatron I am."  
  
"Will do." She smiled as he walked out. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." And with that, he went through the gates, down to Earth.  
  
Bubbles smiled to herself and turned around to head back to where her sisters were...watching over the Grigori and the judged. But they were already facing her.  
  
"AH!" Bubbles screamed. "Don't do that!"  
  
Blossom giggled. "Hanging out with your BOYFRIEND? Geez, Boomer leaves so you go for the ONLY one here."  
  
"Oh, grow up! You'd think you would have after a few millinia."  
  
Buttercup hovered in front of her. "This is coming from the little girl who wants to play and draw all day as opposed to running things?"  
  
"SPEAKING of running things, why aren't you two at your posts?" Bubbles snapped.  
  
"Touchy, Touchy..." Buttercup pinched her cheek. "We just wanted to see our wittle sister."  
  
"We were all born at the same time, smarty pants!"  
  
"Well, you're never at a post anyway...always with Butch." Blossom teased.  
  
Bubbles snorted."Do you two know what Butch is up to today?"   
  
Blossom and Buttercup exchanged glances. "What?"  
  
"You of all people should know, Buttercup. What with being the scion and all." Bubbles crossed her arms.  
  
"WHA!?" Blossom zoomed in front of Bubbles. "What happened? What's going on? Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
"Butch is going down to tell Jesus what he really us, and had you two been paying attention you would know that! Hmph!" She started to walk off. "Want I should go tell her that you forgot?"  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Buttercup rushed in front of her. "Nobody's telling on me!" She zoomed out of sight, in the direction of the ballroom, followed by Blossom.  
  
Bubbles shook her head, giggling to herself. "Those two'll never grow up.." She started walking toward the ballroom to observe what would be the messiahs reply to Butch's message but she stopped and looked back at the gate thinking of Butch. She smiled to herself and walked off.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Butch zoomed through the air, humming his own PowerPuff theme to himself. He knew this was going to be big, whatever the reaction. He just KNEW it.  
  
He saw the pond where the little young Jesus wondered. He finally thought to himself seriously and took a deep breath. He looked down at the pond and the child angry and sternly, that's how the message had to sound....like he was not only telling but demanding that he accept his duties, even if he was God himself, he was still a human...and humans could flaw in every which way...this had to be sharp.  
  
He blinked as he noticed that he was invisable to the boy, the kid wouldn't know who he was talking to..but that's okay. All the more reason to be excited when he entered the gates. He noticed that the clouds were making that reflecting light through the sun. Just his luck, it was sort of his trademark, those were always there when he spoke to anyone. Zooming down into the lake, he made a splash which got the young boys attention, obviously.  
  
Jesus, the dark skinned boy who was the messiah looked onto the splash. "Hello?...Is...Is anyone there?"  
  
Butch looked down at him...he...he had grown so much since when he was a child. And he seemed to be doing quite well for himself. Black people were a majority of slaves and servants, although some white men and women were exceptions.But...being that he had a white man and a white woman for parents, being black, and staying alive was quite an accomplishment even for a boy his age.  
  
Butch noticed that the boy was still looking onto the splash that was made in the river.   
  
"Is anyone there? Are you hurt?"  
  
And nice to boot...but Butch knew he had a job to do, and was determined to do it. "YOU ARE JESUS OF NAZARETH?"  
  
"I..I am...who's there?" He looked around curiously.  
  
"I AM THE LORD, YOUR GOD."  
  
"I..I am speaking to the lord? God?"  
  
"YOU ARE."  
  
The boy got on his knees and but his hands together, praying. "Oh, heavenly father, what do you want of me?"  
  
"YOU ARE MY SON. YOU ARE THE CHRIST, THE MESSIAH. YOUR PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO LIVE IN MY NAME AND IMAGE. YOU WILL, AT THE AGE THAT YOU ARE A MAN DIE OF CRUCIFIXTION.." Butch looked at the boy. His face was in the ground as if he was bowing low...but...he was..he was crying.  
  
"Why?" The boy sobbed. "WHY?"  
  
Butch was nervous...why was he..why was he crying? Never in a million years..never would he have expected this. "In..In..IN FULLFILLMENT OF THE SCRIPTURES AND YOU SHALL BE SEATED AT MY RIGHT HAND, JESUS."  
  
"No!" The young boy shouted. "I do not wish to!"  
  
Butch now knew he had to add lib his speech a bit. "IT IS YOUR DESTINY, JESUS."  
  
"Take it back..." The boy dug his hands into the ground. '  
  
Butch then remembered something...God had given him her love to pass onto him. This was the time now. He released the energy of Gods love to focus on Jesus. He saw the aura of light, bright white light head toward the boy...but it never reached him...it stayed in place...he would not accept it.  
  
"I don't want this..it's too big.." He sobbed again. "Please take it back! I beg of you...heavenly..fath-father..."  
  
Butch couldn't take anymore. He zoomed out of there as fast as he could, so fast in fact he couldn't tell if the tears in his eyes were from the velocity or because of what had just happened. He flew up, higher, higher and then there was a flash of light that lead him into the eternity of Heaven.  
  
He hovered slowly through the gates of Heaven. There was Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Waiting for him. They had seen it. They had seen it all. Some Metatron he was now..he had made the savior deny his duties and now all was lost...he just hung his head as he passed the PowerPuff Girls.  
  
"Butch.." Bubbles put out a hand.  
  
Butch stopped in front of her and looked at her hand, then at her face. She was smiling as if to say it was all going to be okay...but he knew it wasn't. Of all people, even God, he was more dissapointed that he had let Bubbles down. "I'm sorry." he simply said...with that he shot up above.  
  
"Hey, Bu--" Bubbles started after him. But Blossom put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I think he wants some time alone, Bubbles." Blossom said, looking up at Butch flying higher and higher.  
  
"Butch..." Bubbles watched him as he flew into the infinate sky.  
  
Butch sobbed and struggled, flying faster and faster through what was the never ending sky of heaven. But he wanted to get out so badly. He didn't want Heaven, he didn't want Earth, he didn't want pergatory or Hell..he just wanted out. He had dissapointed all. Anything and everything was counting on him.  
  
But he couldn't..he knew he couldn't get out and he soon got tired and took rest on a cloud far in the maze of clouds on whatever level of infinity he was on...he sat there for a few seconds and looked down at Heaven...and below was Earth where a poor child was crying because of him and his poor job as a Metatron...as a Seraphim...as an Angel....as a living thing. He brought his knees up to his chin and put his head down...a sparkling tear dropped from his eye. But he still held back what he wanted to let out..there was no use in crying anyway. It wasn't going to change anything.  
  
"Butch!" He heard Bubbles' voice from near...she had followed him, despite Blossom. "Where are you?"   
  
He had a good mind to fly higher or go deeper into the clouds but there was no use..she would follow him anyway..but he wasn't coming down. He intended to stay there forever...  
  
"Are you here?" He could see Bubbles finally, but she was far away. Bubbles saw him, but didn't zoom over in a giggly rush. She hovered slowly. It took her about five minutes to get to where Butch sat.  
  
She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Butch..."  
  
He turned away and shoved her violently, pushing her to the ground making her land on her bottom. Even when he realized what he did and was sorry for it, he still didn't want anyone bothering him.  
  
"Go away." He said, turning his back.  
  
"You know she's always taught us to turn the other cheek.." She said, approaching him again.  
  
"What's your problem, anyway?" Butch glared at her. "I want to be alone, what part of that do you not understand?"  
  
But she still approached him slowly and finally reached him, kneeling down. "Butch, It'll be okay."  
  
"That's what you WOULD say, you've always been the optomistic one, Bubbles."  
  
"That may be.." She said. "But I know it will, you did a fine job out there today."  
  
"No I didn't! I let everyone down!" He yelled. "He's just a boy Bubbles. Just a child. Imagine being so young and having such a huge weight on your shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to play with other children...I wish I could take it back, I want to..but..I..I...can't..."  
  
She scooted closer. "It's okay, Butch." She held out her arms and finally, Butch advanced towards her and she embraced him.  
  
He cried, like he had never cried. Perhaps because he had never cried. He sobbed into Bubbles' shoulder. "I'm sorry..." It sounded muffled into her shoulder, but she understood. He took a deep breath and cried more into the short sleeve of her dress.  
  
"It's okay...shh.." She whispered..almost inaudible.. "No matter what, I'll always love you."  
  
His crying stopped. She knew he had heard her.  
  
He picked his head up, his eyes bloodshot read. He sniffled. "What?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said nervously. "I..I don't know where that came from."  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Bubbles...do you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
They both looked at eachother for a few seconds. Butch moved in closer and they kissed. A short, yet heartfelt kiss. They both pulled back at the same time and looked at eachother.  
  
"You know.." Butch smirked. "Never once did I think I'd fall for a dumb blonde."  
  
Bubbles giggled. "Never once did I think I'd fall for a smart alec Seraphim."  
  
"Touché." He said, ruffling a pig tail and pulling her close. They both sat there, Bubbles' head rested on his shoulder and Butch's head rested on hers for some time, both of them truly happy together and forgetting the tension of the events that day.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
God had called Bubbles and Butch to her ballroom a few hours later when they had finally gone back down to tell Blossom and Buttercup just what had happened. Giggles and 'awws' persued but they died down eventually. They did look like a cute couple to say the least though. Holding hands wherever they went. But when they heard that She wanted to see them, they both kind of exchanged glances and walked silently over to the ballroom without a word.  
  
For the second time that day, they walked through the ballroom doors. God was looking down at Earth through the walls which were still transperant.  
  
"Lord?" Butch said as he entered the room. "You called for us?"  
  
"Yes." She said softly. "Come, see." She motioned for them to look down to Earth with her.  
  
Butch braced himself since he really didn't know what to excpet when he looked. He slowly walked over to the wall and looked down...he saw Jesus. But not the little boy crying and begging, but an image of God herself. He saw, a twelve year old boy preaching to Rabbis, and his worried Mother and Father finding him after he had dissapeared from detching buckets of water.  
  
"He accepted my love...it took a few hours but he accepted it." God smiled down warmly and turned to Butch. "Thank you, Child. You did a good job today."  
  
Butch looked down at the happy boy. He had found his purpose in life at such an early age and was happy with it..."Only a GOOD Job? What about GREAT? Excellent, even."  
  
"Don't push your luck, child." God laughed in Bubbles' direction, "You've already won so much today."  
  
"So you knew?" Butch rolled his eyes. "Nosy."  
  
"I'm sorry if I was..." God grabbed both of their hands and put together, bringing them up and kissing them. "But I had no idea you could fall in love."  
  
"You didn't?" Bubbles asked, confused.  
  
God shook her head. "I had no clue. I don't remember giving angels that freedom...but you two are special, I suppose. The strongest bond I've ever seen."  
  
"Blah, blah, we don't need a relationship therapist YET, thanks." Butch walked closer to the wall.  
  
"As you wish, SIR." God chucked and exited the ballroom.  
  
Butch blinked and though for a few seconds. "I think she's starting to becomed smart with me."  
  
Bubbles giggled and walked up to him, taking his hand once again. "Don't let go this time."  
  
"I won't." He smiled at her.   
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder once again and watched the young boy in life again for a few minutes.  
  
He sighed and looked down at her. They were together now, he guessed. And he was honestly very happy with her. She was always the one but he never saw that. He had done his job and fallen in love at the same time..he thought to himself...**_GOD I kick ass._**  
  
THE END  
  
**A VIEWER _ASKEWED_ PRODUCTION**   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Back and Black

**DISCLAIMER: This and its counterparts are religious fantasy and in no way is meant to offend anyone of the Catholic and/or Christian faith. The point of views here are strictly personal of the author. With that said, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE OFFENDED EASILY BY RELIGIOUS FICTION.**  


  
**A VERY SPECIAL VIEWER _ASKEWED_ EASTER PRODUCTION**  
  
THE WACKY ANGEL ADVENTURES:   
BACK AND BLACK

  
  
  
Blossom sat at her little desk, similar to a secretary desk with a little hot pink fax machine in front of her. Buttercup, Butch and Bubbles were sitting right in front of her desk indian style and looking up at her fax machine hopefully. It was very gloomy a few days ago but it seemed that everyone was over the death now. Even God who really was more exited then she was sad...why? Because of the simple fact that he was coming back...or coming for the first time. They just knew he was coming. Then they heard the sound of printing and Blossom and the others looked on hopefully as the pink stationary came out..Blossom smiled at them and nodded.  
  
"Well then.." Butch grinned. "Let's go greet the guy."  
  
"Yeah!" Bubbles smiled. "I'll race both of ya!"  
  
"You're on!" Buttercup got into a competitive racing stance.  
  
Just like that, in not even a nano second they all found theirselves at the entrance gates of Heaven....They had been transported there by her. She must have been very excited..I mean who wouldn't be? Not seeing your own son for over thirty years, not speaking to him once, always through the mouth of some smart-alec child. Today was the day she would finally embrace her son. Herself in a human form. This was the day she'd waited for for thirty years. She has been alive for eons, as had the Boys and the Girls...and it seemed that those hundreds of thousands of millions of years had gone by in no time at all. But the past thirty years lasted longer and then some for her and the ones that she wanted to be there most were..her little crew as she liked to refer to them as. The little angels that kept it all in order. It was because of Butch that he had accepted his destiny, and because of Blossom that they knew where he would be born. In the tradgedy when he died he didn't realize it, he was in too much pain, but had he just realized that it was time for his mother...his real mother to see him, caress his face as she wished she could have done when he was a child...the pain wouldn't have come.  
  
But that was the flaw in humans. Was Jesus the perfect human? Yes. Was he the perfect being? No. Not yet. Not until he could become like his mother and take his place in heaven as was planned. Him alive on Earth was simply a detour that was told in the scriptures. To give man a little push in the right direction, to teach him the word of God. To fullfil the Revelation that was soon to be told.   
  
She felt it..not now...wait for it...  
  
NOW.  
  
The gates flung open at a strength that the girls and the boys had never seen before. With so much strength that the lower angels could feel the presence in paradise. A hand made sandle stepped through the gates and everyone looked to the grown man who they had seen grown up, seen him through the good times and the bad. The grown man who..  
  
"Hello, everyone." He said, smiling as he stepped through the gates.  
  
...was oddly very comftorable walking through those gates.   
  
He approached Butch the first. _ 'Why me?'_ Butch thought. _ 'Why isn't he asking around for her?'_  
  
"Butch." The man looked down at the child figure and smiled warmly.  
  
_ 'He's the messiah, idiot! And he's saying hi to YOU of all people first, do something!'_  
  
Butch looked back up at the man. "You're...taller, kid."   
  
He chuckled. "Yes, well, I have grown."  
  
"It's unfair I tell ya. You're thirty, I'm sum-million years old and you're taller."  
  
Jesus kneeled down so that he was at eye level with him. "Metatron, I never got to thank you."  
  
"Err...thank me?" Butch blinked.  
  
"I was so frightened when I was a child..." He started.  
  
"Uh..don't mention it, kid." Butch said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I was.. I was just doing my job and it's not like it was my best." The last thing he wanted to do was to be reminded of that day. It was almost too much for him to bare.  
  
"No." He bowed his head. "It was, you passed on my mothers love. Had it not been for you well..I just want to thank you."  
  
"Don't bow, Christ. It's your day today and I'm just a servant to you and your mother. An angel, okay?"  
  
He grinned and stood up. "Mother wasn't lying when she said you were stubborn."  
  
"She said I was stubborn? I don't remember telling you that."  
  
"Ever heard on the blessed trinity, Metatron? Me and her.."  
  
"Are all one God. Yeah. I know"  
  
Bubbles cut in. "We've known all this ever since you were a little baby."  
  
"Oh yeah." Butch smirked. "We were there when you were born, kid."  
  
"Yes." He smiled. "I remember."  
  
There was silence but then Buttercup finally spoke up. "You....remember?" She blinked.  
  
"But you were only a little baby." Blossom said.  
  
Butch rolled his eyes "I think it's been established that this guy is a little bit out of the ordinary, red."  
  
"Hyeah, he's the son and stuff." Bubbles giggled.  
  
Butch sighed and put a hand on his forehead and starting chanting. "She's a ditz, but I love her...She's a ditz, but I love her...She's a ditz, but I love her...She's a ditz, but I love her..."  
  
"What, Butch?" Bubbles blinked and tilted her head.  
  
He smiled and sweated nervously "Nothing...nothing Bubbles just stand there and be pretty, 'kay?"  
  
" 'kay" She smiled back.  
  
"So, you remember everything, Christ?" Butch asked.  
  
"Yes I do." He looked in Bubbles' direction and smiled warmly "My big sister, correct?"  
  
Bubbles beamed at him. "Aww, he remembered!"   
  
"And I also remember kings and gifts..your presence of course I could feel it...was there not some music?"  
  
"Yes!" Butch groaned. "That stupid kid with the drums he just kept beating that damn thing, he wouldn't shut up."  
  
"He meant well, Butch." Buttercup smirked. "If it's too loud, you're too old."  
  
"Save that for the 20th century, B.C." Butch said. "They'll need it."  
  
Jesus chuckled. "And where is mother?"  
  
"She's waiting in her main ballroom." Bubbles smiled but then her face turned to worry. " Oh no! She's been waiting for too long! I'll take you there --."  
  
"No...No, Bubbles thank you. I can find the way." He started walking towards the direction of the ballroom.  
  
Butch looked after him. "Some memory that guy has, I can't even remember what I did yesterday."  
  
"You helped Bubbles make Origami." Buttercup rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oooh yeah." Butch recalled. "Hmm..musta slipped my mind."  
  
Bubbles sighed, turned her back and chanted. "He's a dork, but I love him...He's a dork, but I love him...  
He's a dork, but I love him...He's a dork, but I love him..."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The door creaked open as God herself peered out through the transparent walls of her ballroom. She knew who had come through that door and she couldn't be more happy. She was the alpha, the omega. But all in all she was still a mother. A mother that had to watch her son be raised by two other humans. She had to watch him die at her will and she was so worried about him. She had been for thirty years. Ever since he was a child she knew what was ahead of him and knew what pain he would endure but all that was over now. He wouldn't step foot on that plain of existence until the war of Isreal and the Earth's last days. He was home to stay..he was home.  
  
Jesus walked across the room so that he could talk to her face to face. It was a long walk. The room was always this empty except for the medium sized bed in the middle of the room. After what seemed like a lifetime he reached his mother and before he could speak she spoke up.  
  
"Jesus.." Her voice trailed off. And she kind of grinned as she looked over at him. "You do know who I am?"  
  
He looked onto his mother and heard her voice. She was a beautiful being with her long swaying blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She WAS the splitting image of Bubbles. And her voice..her voice wasn't harsh at all or life threatening if he was a human...it was like a song. Every word was like a beautiful song from her mouth.   
  
He finally spoke. "You are..my God. My mother."  
  
She looked onto her son. She had never seen him face to face and now..he was a grown man. His light brown skin and his mezmorizing dark brown eyes were exactly as she had imagined. It was her dream come true of her son as a grown man. She also noted the scars on his wrists and his feet...they had followed him from Earth as she knew they would as a clear reminder of what he had done for not only mankind but for her. For existance. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled warmly. "And you, Jesus..."  
  
He looked up at her. "I am your son."   
  
And they embraced. Something they had dreamt of for over thirty years and they sobbed as tears of both happiness and sadness streaked down their cheeks.  
  
She petted the back of his head softly. "My son..."  
  
He hugged her tightly and sobbed. "My mother..."  
  
They stayed this way for a long time as they recalled. In real time was it thirty seconds? Thirty minutes? Were they there for hours? It was no matter for it lasted a lifetime for them both, ragardless of what was happening in the existance around them. It was the best feeling any of them had ever had.  
  
She finally pulled away and looked at him once more, smiling. "Come..." She lead him by his wounded hand. "There is much to show you, and much to be told."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bubbles and Butch stood in front of Blossom's table a few days later. They wouldn't leave her alone, of course, they really had no clue that they were bothering her. Since Blossom tried to be nice most of the time. Blossom and Buttercup had been trying to keep up with things since God and Jesus were catching up. They has been in there for three days now talking and talking. Once in a while she'd walk in and they'd just continue talking as if the whole universe revolved around them..Which...technically..is the truth. All she needed right now was Butch and Bubbles being lazy and bugging her.  
  
Butch poked Bubbles. "You're it."  
  
She poked him back. "You're it."  
  
He poked her. "You're it."  
  
She poked him. "Now you're it."  
  
"You're it."  
  
"You're it."  
  
"You're it"  
  
"CUT IT OUT!" Blossom yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"Butch said he saw some kids playing this on earth one time when he was delivering a message." Bubbles said.  
  
Butch shrugged. "I'm trying to find out just what was so fun about it."  
  
"Well, stop trying to be Earth kids and be angels! Do angelic stuff!" Blossom breathed heavily.  
  
"What, you want us to play a harp and sing like the lower choirs? WE are seraphims!" Butch snapped.  
  
A chuckle was heard and they saw Jesus stepping out through the clouds.   
  
"Ah, Christ." Blossom shuffled through some pink stationary. "Did she send you for the--"  
  
"No." Jesus smiled. "Mother didn't send me for anything. I come on my own."  
  
"What's new, kid?" Butch asked.  
  
"I just had a very endaging conversation with mother." He stretched. "Now I'm looking at my new home."  
  
"I know." Butch said. "You two were in there for a few days catching up...and we'd show you around but we really don't have hundreds of years to spare to show you the entire place."  
  
Bubbles tugged on Butch's sleeve. "Hey maybe he can explain it to us."  
  
"Oh yeah." Butch started. "Me and Bubbles were playing an earth game and.."  
  
"I saw." He laughed. "You're supposed to run around."  
  
"Why?" Butch tilted his head.  
  
"Let's find out.." Bubbles said and poked him. "You're it!" she giggled and flew off.  
  
"I don't feel like playing it sounds dumb.." Butch crossed his arms. "Bubbles?"  
  
"Maybe you should go after her."  
  
Blossom rolled her eyes. "PLEASE!"  
  
"I don't think she's comin' back." Butch looked after her and shrugged. "She can fly to the ends of eternity. I ain't goin' anywhere."  
  
"I know, Butch." Blossom smirked. "She's too fast for you anyway."  
  
"She is NOT!" Butch snapped.  
  
"Well then why don't you fly after her?" Jesus asked.  
  
"I..don't...know.." He darted off after her.  
  
Blossom smiled and continued her work. "So how do you like it here, Jesus?"  
  
"I feel like I'm finally where I ought to be." He looked around. "I love it here. I have yet to visit the lower choirs of angels..there was this criminal.."  
  
Blossom looked up. "I know. We saw it all, I really don't want to recall it."  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"You promised him, didn't you? Of course he's here."  
  
"I can see him?"  
  
"Yes." Blossom said. "I filed him under Grigori when he passed through the gates, the lowest choir. You should find him in the lower level of eternity. Some call it paradise..utopia..but I call it noisy."  
  
He smiled and nodded as he headed toward the lower levels. For the first time in his life he wasn't a teacher...he wasn't a student...he was the Christ. The lamb, the cordero that had taken away the sins of the world. He only hoped that mankind stood a fighting chance.   
  
THE END  



	5. Episode 0

THE WACKY ANGEL ADVENTURES  
  
Episode 0 How it all began....  
  
In the beginning, there was the endless universe and...God. No time, no limits, no existance besides her. Each moment she stood and looked into the distance, she wondered just what it would be like if she...wasn't alone. Curious as to what she could do so she wouldn't be alone. She was very alone and hoped soon, to create something to keep her company and to have feelings for. She had feelings, just nowhere to put them since it was only her and...blackness.  
  
She lay on her back and levitated, twirling one finger around, making stars appear and swirl in a circle. She tilted her head and swirled her finger around faster, and faster until the stars in the swirl starting to expand. She giggled and threw her finger forward, causing the stars to fly off into the endless distance. She turned her back and looked up into the blackness again smiling at the thought of not being alone when..  
  
!BOOM!  
  
A blast was heard in the distance that caused a ripple throughout the darkness, sending stars, rocks, and other universal elements flying every which way. She blinked and looked around as universe came into existance kind of on an accident, but it was existance none the less.  
  
She walked casually over to the solar system which is ours and over looked it, thinking to herself what she should do next. She then spotted a variety of floating spheres along with stars surrounding them. But there was one that was different from the rest. It was there, she knew it was there but it had no form or shape, as if it was hiding in the darkness of the universe, scared to be exposed. She moved close and as she moved closer, the planet took more shape and become lighter, until she was standing completely over it...it was a planet of water. She watched it for a few moments and then passed on to see the rest of the universe she created. She looked back to take a last glance at it...yet it was gone again...frightened.  
  
She walked up to the planet and again, became a light ball of beautiful blue water. She tilted her head and observed it again. How could it feel frightened? It wasn't like her, not a thing with feelings of which she was the only one. But it seemed that this little planet was unique as opposed to frightened. Darkness was over it, yet all the other planets shown and displayed that they were working and thriving ecosystems.  
  
She looked down at the planet once again. Why was there no light? How did she miss this one? It seemed this sphere was vonerable and needed more attention then the rest of the spheres. Even when looking as an over view of the universe it was still only this little planet that wasn't thriving.  
  
"Light..." She said looking at the planet, "Let there be light."  
  
And it was....she thought it was okay. It was a beautiful planet, landscape with vast waters surrounding. The light however, didn't cover all of the planet..in fact, the half of the planet facing outwards to space was...still dark.  
  
"Dark..." She said looking out into space, "Night."  
  
And so it was. And it was okay.  
  
"Light..." She then looked at the light, smiling towards to Sun as it finally shone brightly on this void of a planet. "Day."  
  
And so it was. And it was okay.  
  
She tilted her head as she looked at the planet more, and watched it...something HAD to come out of it...something not to make her feel so lonely.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
Millions of years later...  
  
She was growing restless. She created these beings, she gave them life and they were made in HER likeness yet they destroyed the world they lived in. She tried to create a being that was her in human form, she had a plan mapped out for him in her head. They were the blueprints she had had for millions of years...but she couldn't, she didn't want to picture her exact human likeness on that planet, no womb was worthy enough and those creatures wouldn't give him a chance, he would most likely be killed straight off. She watched the pre-historic creatures come and go and then these...things that looked like her.   
  
She wanted them to come to her after they wasted life away but they didn't. They didn't beleive she was there after she tried to talk to one or two to be messangers they shrugged it off. She had made this paradise and seperated it from the Earth, high above the universe, happily awaiting the day that the human's would join her, help her in what to do with these beings. But alas, all they would do is live, very shortly, and die...just...die. After seeing this happen many many times, she created a place other then her paradise, a black void of darkness which was, as of now...every human's eternity after they died.  
  
No organized way of living. Hundreds of thousands of years and they hadn't even developed a form of language. It was a wonder they even discovered fire.They ran around naked for crying out loud. They were monsters, yet she couldn't help but love them with all her heart. They were, in fact, her children. She wasn't giving up on them. All they needed was a push in the right direction, just a little...itty bitty shove.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
November 19, 1998...is what the date would be if it was in fact in our time. A human, with a sweet tooth ran through the wild sugar cane feilds in just one of the run down wastelands in the world. Today, in our time...we would call it the city of Townsville. (USA)  
  
The human ran through the feilds, two sticks of cinnamon in his right hand, and a sugar cane in the other. He was wanting a snack, something sweet to chew on, and these two were the perfect combination for a mid-day snack, even if he had no clue what day was. He invisioned a peice of plump fruit, sucking on the sugar cane and grinding the cinnamon, for a little extra spice.  
  
He smaked his lips together as he ran, panting like a Dog before he reached a cozy apple tree to lean against, near a questionably neon green swamp. But no matter, it was time to get to business and make his snack...this was going to be glorious.  
  
He hoped up and grabbed an apple off the three and took a bite, sucking on the sugar cane. He put the cinnamon sticks up to his teeth, he never tasted it...but he liked the way it smelled. He figured he could grind it between his teeth for a good spice...but...  
  
"AHHH!" He roared as the sticks broke, causing a twig to get caught in between two of the very few full teeth he had left. He threw the cinnamon down angrily and roared loudly again...  
  
Stomping around childishly, trying to pick the twig out of his teeth with his long fingernails...he spotted a cute little Bunny hopping from behind the tree..  
  
Yes...yes. He recalled eating one of those before. They had nice meat. Especially when you cooked them. He also recalled the body being small and fragile, the rib bones being sharp...which meant he could kill it and eat it. Plus, get a bone to pick out the twig from his teeth.  
  
He snuck ever so slyly around the tree so he was behind the rabbit. He got in a pouncing position...and lunged for the rabbit, but it hopped out of the way.  
  
"Grrr..." He growled as he ran for the rabbit.   
  
The rabbit, of course, noticed immediatly and rushed forward...not counting on the fact that all he did was run straight into the swamp!  
  
The human screamed at the top of his lungs when the rabbit jumped overboard into the swamp, ran over to his other snacks, the sugar cane and the god awful cinnamon and hurled them into the swamp in an angry act of defeat...but back in the swamp, things weren't as they seemed..  
  
The cute little bunny was in trouble as he hung for dear life at the side of the swamp by his claws on a clump of dirt. He watched as the sugar cane and the cinnamon were hurled into the swamp. He swung to the left, and dodged the sugarcane he dodged to the right and dodged the cinnamon. He relaxed and started to work his way out of the swamp again when...BONK. The apple hit him on the head, causing him to loose his grip fall into the swamp.  
  
What happened next seemed to have been a fluke. Apparently, there was something special about those ingrediants, and that swamp...or maybe it was just the fact that SHE wanted company and someone to talk to that this was simply when she decided the last straw...but whatever the case there was a huge explosion, which threw back the human man against the tree.  
  
He groaned and looked above the swamp. Three cute toddler girls hovered above it, smiling down at him. One, was the natural born leader. She had pink eyes and perfect red hair. There was also one that seemed more of a fighter. She had a slight smirk to her as she smiled. She had green eyes and short black hair and the other one...was cheerful as day. The cutest thing you could ever hope to look at. She had blue eyes and short blonde hair...they weren't called anything at the time. But one thing was for damn sure. They were...  
  
Different.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
It was like a built in alarm went off inside her head. She knew everything that went on on that pathetic excuse for a planet but this wasn't the same. Something was wrong...  
  
And sure enough...little Girls. Three of them. They were cute and all but this wasn't right. She had NOT created these things. What was she going to do? This wasn't right she was God, she made and un-made everything. Not right...not good. There was...no way. NO WAY this could happen. Maybe she did it and just...didn't know? That had to be the only logical explination...but then again...she couldn't even explain her existance with plain logic.  
  
She really couldn't do anything but watch them...and she did.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
She watched them for the next few weeks. She watched as they, not only somehow communicated with eachother through body movements but they had good hearts. How this was, she had no idea. But she liked it. The fact that she had no idea where they came from didn't matter anymore, they were actually of her likeness. The little blonde one resembled her visual appearance which made her think it was actually her doing anyway.   
  
Good hearts led to good deeds. They helped creatures in need. She watched on as she always did one day when a female human left her baby to go pick some berries on a nearby bush. A wolf, however snatched the baby away while she was gone and ran off with it. This was when something else was realized...the red haired girl flew in...that's right...FLEW in and scooped the baby from the wolf. The other two girls held picked the wolf up and threw him far into the ditance, making sure the wolf wouldn't try to kidnap the baby again. All three of them then returned the baby to a worried mother, who growled at them as they dropped the baby off.  
  
True, their efforts went on un-rewarded and un-recognized to the mindless animals that the rest of the humans were, they continued to help. They found food for the hungry, and helped those in danger. They were the first heroes of existance. The only ones of their kind...thst is...until another fateful day.  
  
The day when a wild monkey swung from tree to tree, glaring at anything that headed toward him. He was provoking a fight...and he knew it. That's what he wanted. He knew he could take on any contender and would too, just as soon as he grabbed a snack from an apple tree he had just landed on.  
  
He reached around under him, his hand coming back up with a shiny red apple. Taking a big bite, he looked at his surroundings. A Big, smelly old swamp and...a scowling wolf, sniffing around for some food. The monkey smirked as a thought came to his head and hurled the rest of his apple at the wolf. The apple hit the wolf on the head straight on and as soon as it did, he looked around confused. The monkey snickered, picked another apple and threw it at the head of the wolf. It hit the wolf again, causing him to pounce the ground, thinking something was there hurling apples at him.  
  
The monkey then jumped down from the tree, another apple it hand. He whistled for the wolf to look in his direction...and it did. He took a bite from the apple and hurled it straight at the wolf, who this time caught it in his mouth and ate it whole. The monkey smirked and the wolf growled.  
  
They charged and collided near the edge of the swamp the monkey stuck a claw out, cutting the wolf deep and sending blood and fur flying into the swamp. The wolf headbutted the monkey causing him to fly up against the tree.  
  
The monkey let out a shrill scream and ran towards the Wolf again, trying to headbutt him as the wolf had done to him. The wolf, however stuck his chest out and the monkey succeeded in almost headbutting him into the deep swamp, but the wolf dug his heels into the ground, coming to a screeching hault and pushing a poor defensless snail laying in the grass near the swamp, to fall in the swamp.  
  
The monkey latched himself onto the wolf's tail, biting it and gnawing loudly. The wolf cried and shreiked as his tail was completely bitten off by this cocky monkey. The wolf ran off, crying and the monkey, egotistical as ever, spit out the bloody tail and threw it to the side, licking the blood from his lips. The tail landed into the swamp and...there was another explosion that caused the swamp to overflow and dry up. But that wasn't the only difference this time...three little boys. The color counterparts of the three girls that were born from the swamp!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
This time she knew that she had done it. She wanted male counterparts for the female little girls. Someday, when they grew up and mated, she would have the world that she had intended, not this sinful wasteland. So, she made it happen. The three things that were knocked into the swamp seemed ideal for little boys, and she couldn't have been more proud. All that was left to do was to watch them fall in love with the little girls, right? ...But what was to come was completely the opposite of what she had hoped for.  
  
That damned monkey actually raised the three boys that came from the swamp as if they were his own children. He bathed them, fed them...and taught them nothing but violence. She watched hopelessly as he raised them completely wrong. He taught them with simple body movements that everything was a threat, and to trust nothing.  
  
At first, they seemed to reject this. A few times, in fact, they fed some baby birds by finding some worms for them but the monkey wouldn't have it..and when he discovered that they had super powers, it was much worse. All he did was train them to kill, kill, kill. It was more horrible then she could have ever imagined. She meant for their lives to be joyful and for them to help all the creatures in need but the monkey was doing just the opposite...and it worked. Within a months time the three cute little boys that were at first caring souls, were murderous super villains to the world on a rampage. Now there was no hope as they went off into the world to wreak havoc...or was there?  
  
The three little boys were terrorizing a pack of wild pigs in the forest one day, frying them one by one with their heat rays from their eyes. But not fast and easy, slow and hard. They made the burns somewhat cool...so that they could suffer. They thought it was funny. Besides, it was a fast and easy way to make pork rinds and in some cases, ham. It was a great plan. Dinner looked great that night...but the three little girls heard the cries for help from the pigs so, they rushed to the rescue.  
  
It was really a null reaction when the girls arrived, the red haired boy were still busy frying pigs and the blonde one found a fun game in eating them alive. The green one, though, found it funny to feed some burned pig flesh to the live and well pigs as food. The girls, were in shock when they saw the three boy counterparts of them, it was like being in a dream. The blonde and brunette one looked over at the red haired girl, who simply shrugged...  
  
When the black haired boy turned to get the attention of his brothers because of all the fun he was having, he noticed the three little girls that resembled them almost exactly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled and pointed to the three little girls, who simply stared at them, forgettng about the troubled pack of pigs.  
  
"Bwa..." The red haired boy growled and pointed to the three little girls glaring. His two brothers nodded in agreement where as the girls simply tilted their heads in confusion.  
  
The three boys charged at the three little girls, punching them in the stomach and sending them flying across the forest. The boys crossed their arms and smirked in victory...but soon after, three lazers came shooting back from a distance. The boys dodged these blasts, but still saw the girls, ready to fight.   
  
They got into fighting position, as did the girls.  
  
"Mwa! ba, ahhhh!" The pink one screamed at the red one, proclaiming they wouldn't let them hurt anyone else.  
  
The boys smirked and got out of fighting position, leaving themselves wide open, challenging the girls. The girls accepted and a battle ensued, a blood bath is what it was. Grusome, not only super powers were used, but biting and cheap shots, the black haired boy ripped the brunette girls' arm out of her socket, where as the red haired girl kicked the red haired boy's mouth, causing all his teeth to fly out and leaving a bloody mess. The two blue counterparts were the least beat up, and the last two standing.  
  
The blonde boy's nose was broken, and so was the blonde girl's right arm. But they knew they had to end the battle soon. They took one last charge at eachother, the girl thought she was up for a headbutt, however, the boy instead kicked her in the stomach and uppercutted her high up into the air, he then flew up and kicked in her spine as she fell back down to the ground, breaking her spine and killing her. Victory was his...but he had no more strength left from all the fighting and instead of flying to rest, he had no strength to fly and landed on his left leg, causing the bone to break the skin.  
  
It was a slow and terrible death for all of them. Some had to suffer more then others and some receeded fast into eternity, but whatever the case in these six, they all fought to the death, each and every one of them.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
She had seen the entire thing, and although it was horrible and gory, that's not why she stood in place without one emotion showing on her face. It was the simple fact that...the three little girls, who had fought to save innocnece would for sure, be going up. She would finally not be alone, but she didn't know what to do...or think. She silently walked from her random standing point in her paradise to a Golden Gate, which had before, never been used. Thinking every step of the way what she would say, how they would react...if they would accept her.  
  
When she arrived, the doors were already glowing an interesting bright yellow. She stood in front of the gates and looked up at them. This was it, these were the first beings to enter Heaven. She looked the gates up and down once more and nodded, they began to creak open.  
  
A bright white light shone through the little crack it had opened, but already it was the most amazing feeling she had ever had. The gate was old, and had a hard first time opening but it was still beautiful as ever, and when it finall opened all the way...the light from the gate dissapeared and all was silent...  
  
Until the cute little blonde girl stepped in, looking around curiously. She was finally clothed in a light blue robe, with beautiful white wings and a shining halo above her head. This was what she remembered as being her plan for humans when they died...they would become these beautiful creatures, if they were ever worthy of coming. Angels, she called them. They were Angels.  
  
Her sisters had entered right behind her, but the little blonde one continued to look around, with a puzzled look on her face, she was looking off to the side again when she bumped into a big white robe and fell over on her bottom. She rubbed her bottom, looking up at God, who was beaming down at her...although her attitude was nothing but friendly, the little blonde one rushed back to hide behind her sisters.  
  
  
  
God stood there, looking at them and smiling, she waved. But...they still just backed up like she was a threat. She was about to speak to them...but, she noticed the three little boys coming through the gate as well! She couldn't have that, no. This was a peaceful place and they were worthy of nothing but eternal darkness.  
  
Immediatly she made her way up to them, looking down at them plainly. She pointed at them to cast them into that eternal void but...she didn't want to. There was something about them, they had killed these little girls, taken lives of many other things but something was just too right, they all looked up at her with sincere and determined eyes...they were apologizing, but not with tears or begging...they really were sorry, she could see it in their eyes and feel it in their soul. That's all she needed, and smiled, permitting them entrance.  
  
Finally, when they were all in, they didn't really pay attention to the fact that their arch enimies were in the room, they noticed it alright, but they were too busy dealing with what was at hand.  
  
She knew that trying to explain the situation to them would take millions of years and by then the humans would have destroyed another planet...so since they were the first ones there she figured she would give them her knowlage of it, seeing as how she wanted their help to re-mold life on Earth. So, that's what she did. She placed one hand on the blonde girl, and one on the blonde boy, concentrating and giving them the information they needed to understand the situation. She did the same to the other two counterpart couples. This meant they could understand her now...this was it! She was finally going to communicate with another being...  
  
"What...do you call yourselves?" She asked.  
  
"Blossom." The red one said. "These are my two sisters, the one with the yellow hair is Bubbles and the other one is Buttercup."  
  
She nodded, greeting them. "Nice to meet you all. This is amazing...so, you girls did have a language between one another?"   
  
"Yes." Buttercup Said. "Just some grunts on Earth though, all we had down were our names and saying there was trouble. No one else understood it."  
  
"We did too," The red haired boy said. "That was almost exactly our system...except we had a code for saying there were weak cratures around."  
  
"And, what are your names?" God asked, smiling down at them.  
  
"I'm Brick." The red haired boy said. "The one with black hair is Butch and the blonde one is Boomer."  
  
God overlooked each of them. "So, you do know my situation now?"   
  
"Yes." The all said at the same time.  
  
"Will you help me, my children?" She began. "Since you are the first to come through those gates, I would like to have your help, if that's okay with you.."  
  
"You are God, right?" Butch asked. "You gave us life, I suppose it's the least we can do."  
  
"And about our Earthly differences, guys?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Forget it," Brick Said, "That is a completely different life now, we already know what we need to know to re-mold these humans so that they can join her up here. We don't need that getting in the way.. let's get started."  
  
"Can you turn back time?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Yes." God responded. "I can, but I never bothered since I knew it would just turn out like this."  
  
"Do it." Brick said. "We also know the nature of Humans and can help it for the better. Turn back time to when they first started to emerge."  
  
God nodded, and so she did. In what was nothing but a split second, they were Thousands of years in the past, up in Heaven, looking down at the Earth that was in the past, still healthy and thriving.  
  
"Amazing!" Brick exclaimed. "Can you go forward, too?"  
  
God nodded.  
  
"This is going to be very useful in the future." Boomer nodded.  
  
"We need to sum up the betrayal of the humans to you.." Blossom pondered. "Maybe...create a story and send an Angel down to give it to the humans, and they can read it...use it to worship you."  
  
"Who's gonna come up with that?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"I'll do it." Blossom said, smiling. "I think I would always have wanted to do writing if I ever knew what it was."  
  
"What's the story gonna be about?" Boomer thought. "You can't very well tell the whole thing."  
  
"A metaphor." Blossom said. "We'll have a story where God tells the Humans they can have paradise if they don't betray her, and they do the one thing she told them not to...like...eat an apple or something."  
  
"Mmmm, apple.." Butch said, smacking his lips.  
  
"But the nature of Earth?" God asked.  
  
"Send them prophets from the beginning. Send the first grown humans down to reproduce but know exactly who you vaugly are, so they can pass the word on to their offspring." Buttercup said. "And after they discover Blossom's stories, open to sin but with supervision...give them the choice still, to either follow you or face dark eternity."  
  
"I don't like this dark eternity thing." Butch said. "We need a darker place, a place that gives them an eternity of something they loathe. A Hell...I think we need to keep a plan for that sometime later.."  
  
And the ideas continued to come, and The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys helped her re-mold the existance of earth and to their suprise, it actually worked. Blossom sent the stories as scrolls down to Earth and they were found...They soon discovered that God's voice could not be heard by human ears after God tried to speak to some prophets and their hearts exploded...so Butch was awarded the responsibility of metatron to speak to prophets for God.. Brick, who understood God's hurt from the human's betrayal a little too much, was given the job of Angel of Death and Angel of Censorship, which is the job he INSISTED on having. Blossom and Buttercup became the two that ran Heaven along with God, moving human's in and out if they went to Heaven, and later on, Hell. Boomer, well...Boomer 'watched' the humans...just, watched the humans. The humans turned God's true state to male to save the females from having power in the land when they published Blossom's writings, but they still followed "him" better then they could have ever expected, there were some slumps along the way but finally, humanity had a chance.  
  
And one day, near the end of the 20th century, a professor with a crazy dream approaches a cauldren with three special ingrediants, soon to be the inevitable birth of the Powerpuff Girls in our world and time. They will leave to have a human life on Earth, and soon to come will be the Rowdyruff Boys...and if they destroy eachother again, they'll find a way to come back and live peacefully...to do good and save the world from evil, one day all returning to Heaven and continuing to run the Earth till the end...before bedtime, anyway.  
  
THE END 


End file.
